juegos_de_pc_y_de_consolasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Need For speed
Need for Speed (también conocido por su abreviatura NFS) es una saga de videojuegos de carreras publicada por Electronic Arts, originalmente lanzado en el sistema de videojuegos "3DO" y posteriormente en PlayStation y Sega Saturn. Actualmente y durante todos los lanzamientos de la saga han estado y están disponibles en otros sistemas como PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox,Gamecube, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PSP, GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS,iPhone, y diversos dispositivos móviles 3.5G. Es un juego de carreras arcade/simulador, que lleva a las calles, carreteras y autopistas reales, así como la posibilidad de conducir automóviles reales como deportivos y todoterrenos entre otros, a los que últimas entregas se les han incorporado las opciones de tuning. Actualmente la saga cuenta con más 17 videojuegos de carreras, con casi un lanzamiento por año, desde 1994 hasta 2013. En la actualidad, el videojuego más actual de la saga lleva como título Need for Speed Rivals. Cada nuevo juego cuenta con nuevas características y diferentes estilos de juego. Incluyendo, más automóviles, más realismo, música y nuevas pistas entre otras mejoras. La saga Need For Speed ha tenido más de 4 idiomas a lo largo de su historia, como el inglés, alemán, francés, español, entre otros. La saga Need For Speed empezó a ser doblada las voces al español a partir del videojuego Need for Speed II (1996, 1997 SE). Gracias al éxito de la saga Need for Speed, Dream Works comenzó a rodar una adaptación cinematográfica, por lo que el 4 de abril estrena un largometraje conservando su mismo nombre. La película sigue la historia de Need for Speed en donde el personaje principal participa en carreras ilegales de coches para ganar dinero.1 . Índice ocultar * 1 Origen de la serie * 2 La serie y sus eras * 3 Primera era ** 3.1 The Need for Speed (1994) ** 3.2 Need for Speed II (1997) ** 3.3 Need for Speed: V-Rally (1997) ** 3.4 Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (1998) ** 3.5 Need for Speed IV: High Stakes (1999) *** 3.5.1 Need for Speed: V-Rally 2 (1999) ** 3.6 Need for Speed V: Porsche Unleashed (2000) ** 3.7 Need for Speed: Motorcity Online (2001) ** 3.8 Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (2002) * 4 Segunda era ** 4.1 Need for Speed: Underground (2003) ** 4.2 Need for Speed: Underground 2 (2004) ** 4.3 Need for Speed: Underground Rivals (2005, PlayStation Portable) ** 4.4 Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) ** 4.5 Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) ** 4.6 Need for Speed: ProStreet (2007) ** 4.7 Need for Speed Undercover (2008) * 5 Tercera era ** 5.1 Need for Speed Shift (2009) ** 5.2 Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) ** 5.3 Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed (2011) ** 5.4 Need for Speed: The Run (2011) * 6 Cuarta era ** 6.1 Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ** 6.2 Need for Speed: Rivals (2013) * 7 Quinta era ** 7.1 Need for Speed (2015) ** 7.2 Otras versiones * 8 Popularidad * 9 Películas ** 9.1 Need for Speed: La película (2014) * 10 Referencias * 11 Enlaces externos Origen de la serieeditar The Need for Speed fue un juego desarrollado por Distinctive Software en Vancouver, Canadá. La compañía era conocida por los lanzamientos de videojuegos similares como:4D Boxing (1991), Stunts (1990), Test Drive (1987) y Mission Impossible (1991). Test Drive y Test Drive II: The Duel fueron los juegos base principales con los que se inició la saga Need for Speed. Sin embargo, la empresa (DSI) fue comprada en 1991 por 11 millones de dólares, con lo que se le cambió el nombre por Electronic Arts Canada.2Actualmente, Distinctive Software se conoce como EA Canada. La compañía capitalizó su experiencia en el dominio, cuando empezó desarrollando serie de Need for Speed en 1992.2 Electronic Arts Canadá continuó desarrollando y ensanchando la franquicia the Need For Speed durante muchos años. La implicación de DSI con NFS decayó al focalizar sus esfuerzos en la creación de la línea de juegos deEA Sports. En 2002, otra compañía de videojuegos de Vancouver, denominados Black Box Games, fueron contratados para continuar la serie con el título Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. Black Box Games fueron adquiridos por Electronic Arts poco antes la publicación del juego y la compañía fue renombrada EA Black Box y llegaron a ser una parte de EA Canadá. Desde entonces EA Black Box ha sido el desarrollador primario del resto de la saga NFS, hasta que en 2013, Ghost Games se hizo cargo de la saga (esto fué debido al cierre de EA Black Box). La serie y sus eraseditar La saga está separada en varias sagas, cada una con una característica diferente, como la 2.ª era caracterizada por el tuning por ejemplo, etc: Primera eraeditar The Need for Speed (1994)editar Artículo principal: The Need for Speed El primer Need for Speed fue lanzado para 3DO en 1994, para PC DOS en 1995, PlayStation y Sega Saturn en 1996 poco tiempo después. La mayoría de los coches y las pistas están disponibles al principio del juego, y el objetivo es desbloquear los coches y circuitos ocultos superando las pruebas. La primera versión es famosa por las persecuciones de la policía, que es un tema popular en toda la serie, en ediciones como: Hot Pursuit (Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit, Need for Speed: High Stakes, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbono, Need for Speed: Undercover y Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010). Que se han vendido mejor en el mercado que otras versiones. Este modo de juego se basaba en que si el jugador era arrestado o era multado varias veces por la policía perdía. En la primera entrega de NFS se intentó ofrecer un sistema de simulación de conducción realista intentando descartar de cualquier elemento arcade. Electronic Arts se asoció con la revista automovilística Road & Track que colaboró para hacer de NFS un simulador lo más real posible en aquella época. Se encargaron de que los coches tuvieran un comportamiento real incluyendo la imitación de los sonidos de las palancas, bocinas, frenadas, derrapes, etc. El juego también contiene los datos precisos de cada vehículo, galería de imágenes de los interiores y los exteriores, e incluso a vídeo-clips. Hay otra versión del juego, llamado The Need for Speed: Special Edition, que era una versión para PC del juego que se lanzó en 1995, y que fue lanzado solo para PC CD-ROM en 1996 y que aparece con soporte para DirectX 2 y redes TCP / IP, y con la posibilidad de las (mañana, mediodía y noche) en todas las fases, incluyendo varias mejoras en el motor gráfico del juego. The Need For Speed y The Need for Speed: Special Edition, son los únicos juegos de la serie que se lanzaron para DOS, al contrario de sus versiones posteriores de PC que solo se ejecutan en Windows 95 o superior. Introducción de la primera versión original de "The Need For Speed" para la consola 3DO. Need for Speed II (1997)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed II En 1997 fue lanzado el juego Need for Speed II, secuela de The Need for Speed. El juego presentaba los autos más raros y exóticos del momento. Entre ellos estaba el Ford Indigo, un autoprototipo. Los lugares de competencia eran exóticos también, ya que se corría en lugares como Asia, Europa, América del Norte y Australia Tenía características como: tres modalidades de juego, carrera simple, torneo y una nueva modalidad Knockout. Esta modalidad consistía en la eliminación del jugador que iba en el último lugar, hasta quedar solo dos, donde el que llegara de primero ganaba la carrera. También el diseño de la pista era más abierta, pues se permitía la salida del auto del asfalto y pasar por atajos. Los sonidos del motor y del claxon eran muy realistas. Una de las principales diferencias entre The Need for Speed y Need for Speed II, era el hecho de que el II tenía un modo arcade con el que perdía el realismo del juego;2además de ser una de las versiones por no contener persecuciones policiacas. Para PlayStation, este fue el primer juego que podía usarse con los controles NeGcon, y los dos tipos el DualAnalog y el DualShock. En 1997 fue lanzado Need for Speed II: Special Edition. Era como una extensión del juego. Donde incluía circuitos extra y nuevos coches, como el Ferrari F355, o el Italdesign Nazca C2. También soportaba Glide, el estándar de entonces para gráficos 3D usado en las tarjetas de vídeo 3Dfx de Voodoo y Voodoo 2. DVASVD Need for Speed: V-Rally (1997)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: V-Rally Esta versión fue lanzada solo para Playstation, posteriormente lanzado en Dreamcast. Anteriormente era un juego europeo conocido como V-Rally. Sin embargo, cuando los derechos del juego fueron liberados, fueron adquiridos por Electronic Arts en 1997. Luego, en Estados Unidos fue lanzado con el nombre Need for Speed: V-Rally'', en un intento por aumentar las ventas. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (1998)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit La tercera parte de la saga fue lanzado en 1998, con el nombre de '''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. Este juego se volvió revolucionario por agregar a la Policía, o mejor conocido como el modo Hot Pursuit.2 Este consiste en que el jugador tiene que ganar la carrera escapando de la policía, o jugar como policía e intentar dar caza y arrestar a los pilotos que infringieran los límites de velocidad. Muchos de los coches y circuitos no están disponibles al comenzar el juego. El objetivo es desbloquearlos al ganar carreras. El juego disponía de coches exóticos como el Lamborghini Diablo SV, Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR o el Jaguar XJR-15, dos coches especiales (el phanton y el titan) cuyas características son de estabilidad y velocidad extrema, los cuales aparecen en el juego por medio de claves especiales escritas en el «user name» y un coche inventado por los creadores (siendo este el de mejor características) llamado "El Niño" y en el modo hot pursuit tiene como extra un helicóptero de policía. Además incluye pistas como una en la que se pasa debajo de un túnel de cristal, en una especie de lago o una ciudad. Pasando por cañones, por zonas rurales, e inclusive carreteras urbanas. Otra característica era que el trazado podía ser de noche o de día y con lluvia o nieve. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit aprovecha las ventajas de las capacidades multimedia del CD-ROM, donde incluía comentarios de audio, presentaciones de imágenes y vídeos con música. Este juego fue la primera versión que permitía la descarga de autos nuevos desde Internet. Ésta es la edición de Need for Speed que más ventas ha hecho.[cita requerida] Need for Speed IV: High Stakes (1999)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed IV: High Stakes Need for Speed IV: High Stakes (título en EE. UU.) y Need for Speed IV: Road Challenge (título europeo) apareció en verano de 1999. Tenía similitudes con Need for Speed III, especialmente por el hecho de que todos los circuitos de la 3.ª edición estaban presentes en esta. No obstante, High Stakes tenía nuevos modos de juego: * High Stakes: modo de carrera en el que la recompensa es el coche del perdedor. * Getaway: consiste en tratar de escapar de la policía en tanto tiempo como sea posible. * Career: modo que incorpora un sistema de retribución económica que permite al jugador comprar y vender vehículos, así como mejoras de rendimiento (motor, carrocería, entre otros). Cabe señalar que fue el último juego de la saga para PC que permitía dos jugadores a la vez en un mismo computador, siendo el primero Need for Speed II. Otra innovación es la introducción de daños. Los coches involucrados en accidentes se ven notoriamente afectados, por lo que pierden efectividad, además de la necesidad de repararlos tras la carrera. En el modo career, se le permitía al jugador hacer reparaciones al coche. También se agregó por primera vez la actualización de los coches. Es decir, que el jugador podía llevar el coche a otro nivel más avanzado, teniendo tres niveles para cada coche. Esta versión fue la base para otras versiones, incluyendo muchos efectos 3D, con capacidad de creación con herramientas proporcionables de EA. Para PlayStation, juego lanzado algunos meses antes de la versión para PC, el juego presentaba mejoras. Solo las nuevas pistas estaban disponibles, sin las pistas de Need for Speed III, a diferencia de la versión para PC. Además, la IA en el juego era más avanzada; ya que las cinco IA conocidas como Nemesis, Bully y otras, presentaban características diferentes de manejo (Nemesis podía perseguir al jugador mientras ocurría un deslizamiento, mientras que Bully mostraba un estilo más agresivo, y ocasionalmente atacaba el vehículo del jugador). En ese mismo año, Need for Speed V-Rally 2 fue lanzado. Need for Speed: V-Rally 2 (1999)editar Artículo principal: Need for speed V-Rally 2 Need For Speed V-Rally 2, es un videojuego de carreras de Rally y la secuela de Need for Speed V-Rally, Fue desarrollado por Eden Studios, y publicado por Electronic Arts. Need for Speed V: Porsche Unleashed (2000)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed V: Porsche Unleashed Porsche Unleashed (título para América del Norte), Porsche Challenge (título alemán y latino) y Porsche 2000 (solo para Europa), fue el siguiente título de Need for Speed. Éste es un juego bastante más detallado que los anteriores, con más modos de juego y más avanzado en gráficas. Como indica el nombre, ésta versión es diferente de las previas porque incluye solo autos Porsche; el juego viene con amplia información sobre estos coches. Los coches se conducen de manera más realista que los títulos anteriores y con unos gráficos mucho más avanzados. El jugador tiene que ganar carreras para desbloquear coches en orden cronológico, desde el año 1950 al 2000. Una de las principales características es que el juego tiene el concepto de «evolución», impacto que el juego trae un modo Factory Driver (Piloto de Pruebas), en donde el jugador tenía que probar Porsches con varias hazañas y continuar con su carrera. Muchas de estas pruebas son consideradas muy complicadas. De ésta manera se podían desbloquear coches. Además, el jugador debía preparar el motor, reparar los daños y probar automóviles antes de adquirirlos. El juego también es el primero de la serie, desde el primer Need for Speed, que no presentó split screen mode (a excepción de la versión de Playstation). Sin embargo, el juego no tenía construida una buena LAN. Años después, en el 2003, fue lanzado para Game Boy Advance. Puede considerarse a este juego como un verdadero simulador, ya que los coches reaccionan de manera esperada en su aceleración, frenado, rebaje de velocidades y al usar el freno de emergencia. Incluso, se nota cuando un auto es de doble tracción o de tracción trasera, o cuando tiene o no puesto el ABS o el control de tracción. Need for Speed: Motorcity Online (2001)editar Era un NFS ambientado en los 70, con gráficos del Porsche, mejorados ligeramente, que transcurría en línea, para competir con otros conductores, siendo la novedad en que solo había muscle cars, desde los años 1930 a 1970. Fue a nivel nacional un "rara avis" (ave desconocida y rara) simplemente por el hecho de que ni siquiera fue vendido en España, ya que en aquella época los juegos online no eran muy mayoritarios. Se podían modificar todo tipo de muscle cars de los años 1930 a 1970, a todos los niveles, pudiendo luego probar las modificaciones en pista. Debido a la crisis del juego, poco antes del cierre, fueron añadidos el Toyota Supra y el Mitsubishi Eclipse como experimento para ver si introduciendo coches modernos conseguían reavivarlo, a petición popular, pero no funcionó, y echaron definitivamente el cierre. Tenía circuitos urbanos por pistas forestales, y modos Dragster y contrarreloj. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (2002)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 También conocido como Need for Speed VI: Hot Pursuit 2. Este fue el juego de debut de EA Black Box(creados después de la compra de Black Box Games en Vancouver), así como el primer juego de la serie Need for Speed para la de sexta generación de consolas, por lo que tenía gráficos mejorados. Fue la secuela de Need for Speed III, ya que tenía el mismo estilo, que consistía en evadir a la policía y ganar en las mejores pistas presentando largos atajos. Hot Pursuit 2''contaba con 64 misiones, con diferentes modos de juego para poder completarlas. Además, la inteligencia artificial de los policías también se mejoró y se permitía a los usuarios jugar como policías. El modo "persecución" cambió drásticamente, ya que era mucho menos realista que los ''Need for Speed anteriores; los jugadores simplemente necesitaban dar un pequeño golpe a los corredores cierta cantidad de veces, para arrestarlos, en contraste con las tácticas usadas actualmente, como la maniobra PIT (Precision Intervention Tactic) para inmovilizar al vehículo. Un importante detalle de este juego, es que a pesar de que los autos se dañan (aunque muy poco), esto solo afectaba la estética del auto, no representando una alteración en su comportamiento, a diferencia de los Need for Speed anteriores, quienes tenían mucho realismo en la forma de juego. También contaba con una inmejorable cantidad de coches deportivos tales como: Porsche Carrera GT, McLaren F1, McLaren F1 LM, Ferrari 360 Spider, Ferrari F50, entre otros. Esta fue la primera versión de Need for Speed, desde el inicio de la serie, que no presentó una cámara "en el asiento" verdadera, así como con dirección de llantas, tablero, entre otros. De alguna manera, este juego es considerado el punto de inicio de EA, desde las carreras realistas a las carreras arcade callejeras. Para el modo Multijugador de la versión para PC, el sistema de emparejamiento para Internet, GameSpy, fue usado en vez de jugar a través de una red de área local. Hot Pursuit 2 es también el primer Need for Speed que prescindió de usar pistas sonoras originales rock/techno, y estuvo a favor de canciones interpretadas por artistas bajo licencias de EA Trax label. Algunas versiones diferentes del juego fueron lanzadas para cada plataforma de juego como: Xbox, Gamecube. Algunas versiones diferentes de PC, fueron desarrolladas en EA Seattle, mientras que para PlayStation 2, las versiones fueron desarrolladas por Black Box Games en Vancouver, B.C. Canada. Una crítica que se le hace al juego es la facilidad con que la policía puede colear tu auto con solo darte un toquecito en el maletero, al y que el jugador no puede quitarse a los policías fácilmente de encima usando esta misma técnica (llamada ariete). Otro aspecto negativo es que son muy pocas las pruebas en donde puedes elegir entre varios coches para competir, ya que en la mayoría solo puedes elegir entre 2 autos ó uno. Tomando información del primer párrafo, se nota el cambio de compañía que tuvo, ya que también las críticas anteriores se aplican a la conducción de los coches, en NFS Porsche 2000 era perceptible el cambio que tenía la maniobrabilidad de los autos si activabas ABS o control de tracción, por tomar un ejemplo cercano, en cambio en Hot Pursuit 2 parecía que el auto solo giraba en un mismo lugar mientras la pista se movía (probablemente por las tecnologías usadas). Segunda eraeditar Need for Speed: Underground (2003)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed VII: Underground También conocido como Need for Speed VII: Underground. El juego es un giro completo en la fórmula de la serie. Underground ofrece un modo de carrera con un argumento y un garaje donde el jugador puede personalizar el auto con una marca reconocida, el rendimiento de sus coches, así como un mejor aspecto visual. Todas las carreras tienen lugar en la ciudad por la noche. En lugar de coches deportivos de lujo, esta versión incluye vehículos que pueden encontrarse en cualquier concesionario, como el Mazda MX-5o el Peugeot 206 entre muchos otros, que están relacionados con la cultura de import tuner (Afinación de importados, debido a que los autos en el juego, en su mayoría de origen japonés, son importados en el mercado norteamericano). Underground fue un gran éxito comercial. Una característica especial de este juego, es que según se va avanzando en el Underground, se van desbloqueando autos, que pueden sustituir al auto en uso, sin que se pierdan las mejoras realizadas en visual, desempeño o vinilos. El desarrollo era cerrado, es decir no había posibilidad de recorrer libremente la ciudad. La historia consistía básicamente en avanzar por una clasificación de corredores hasta convertirse el rey de las carreras underground. Aunque la versión para PC del juego presentaba Multijugador en línea, carece extrañamente de modo multijugador local. Esta limitación puede vencerse con el uso de una herramienta "third-party". Además de la versión para PC, también fueron lanzadas versiones para PlayStation 2, Gamecube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox. Este juego fue la respuesta de EA para los videojugadores y aficionados al tuning puesto que previamente Rockstar Games había lanzado Midnight Club así como también la parafernalia surgida por las películas de la saga Fast & Furious, principalmente por la primera así como algunas películas subsecuentes siendo a cierto modo uno de los primeros juegos que retratan el mundo de las carreras callejeras aunque sin las persecuciones policíacas. Eventualmente esta saga de juegos también se convirtió en la más vendida y un referente para juegos posteriores que tratan el mismo tema. Need for Speed: Underground 2 (2004)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Underground 2 También conocido como Need for Speed VIII: Underground 2. Esta versión fue lanzada el 15 de noviembre de 2004. Una versión demo fue lanzada a finales de la fiesta de pascuas, con copias finalizadas, por la colaboración de EA Games y Criterion Games, de Burnout 3: Takedown. Debido a esto, la versión completa del juego tiene un demo de Burnout 3. Underground 2 es una continuación de Need for Speed: Underground, ya que tiene el mismo sistema esencial. La diferencia radica en que en esta versión, el jugador puede ir por la ciudad libremente, encontrando tiendas de pintura, componentes y talleres donde mejorar su auto. También puede encontrar circuitos donde supuestamente se reúnen para hacer una carrera ilegal, e incluso puede retar a otros conductores de coches modificados que circulan por la ciudad, ganando el que se distancie 300 pies del otro (a semejanza de Tokyo Xtreme Racer). Entre las características principales del juego, llaman la atención nuevos modos de juego. Se eliminan las carreras de "Knockout" (Eliminación), y se añaden the Underground Racing League (La liga Underground de Carreras) y Street X (Calle X), así como una nueva forma de escoger las carreras, que consiste en tan solo conducir por la ciudad y acercarse a un ícono de aviso de carrera. A diferencia de Underground, cuando se escoge un nuevo coche no asimila las características visuales y de prestaciones, es decir, se consigue un coche de serie. La personalización del coche tiene una expansión significativa, de hecho es el juego de la serie Need for Speed en el que más se pueden personalizar los coches visualmente. Se pueden añadir desde capós nuevos hasta bombonas de óxido nitroso en el maletero, pasando por neones bajo el coche e incluso se puede modificar el panel de instrumentos. A su vez, Underground 2 introdujo varios automóviles todoterreno que pueden ser personalizados con igual profundidad. Esta personalización visual viene acompañada de un sistema de eventos especiales por el cual cada cierto tiempo, una revista de coches ofrecerá el salir en la portada de uno de sus números o DVD, teniendo el jugador que procurar exhibir el coche lo mejor posible y hacer la foto adecuada. El juego también incluye publicidad por emplazamiento de empresas que no tienen conexión con el mundo del motor, como por ejemplo la aparición del logo de Cingular Wireless, una compañía de telefonía celular estadounidense, dentro del sistema de mensajes cortos y su aparición casi continua durante todo el juego. El juego fue el primero de la saga en tener una versión para PlayStation Portable, llamada Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. Need for Speed: Underground Rivals (2005, PlayStation Portable)editar Underground Rivals fue lanzado para PlayStation Portable (PSP) en 2005 para Japón en febrero, Estados Unidos en marzo y Europa en septiembre. En términos el diseño el juego era muy similar a la serie Underground, ya que permitía a los jugadores seleccionar y conducir los coches adquiridos en el garaje, así como la personalización del mismo (partes del coche, spoilers, entre otros). El juego presentaba un par de temas musicales nuevos, y algunos otros de versiones anteriores de Need for Speed. También se añadieron más coches, algunos importados, en donde los rivales tenían autos americanos muscle cars (carros de fuerza), que no estaban en las versiones anteriores de Underground 1 y 2. Entre ellos estaban el Dodge Charger de 1969, el Ford Mustang de 1967 y el Chevrolet Corvette Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Most Wanted También conocido como Need for Speed IX: Most Wanted. Most Wanted fue lanzado el 15 de noviembre de 2005. Este fue uno de los primeros juegos lanzados para Xbox 360. El juego regresa la serie a sus raíces, presentando persecuciones policiales como protagonistas del juego como en Hot Pursuit. Asimismo incluye un salón libre, al igual que''Underground 2'',(2004) sin embargo, tiene menos personalizaciones para el coche que las presentadas en la serie Underground logrando un tuneo mucho más básico que el anterior. La forma de la historia se presenta significativamente muy diferente a Underground, en los que se muestran efectos CGI, mezclados con actores reales captados en video. El juego presenta una blacklist (Lista Negra), que consiste en competir contra quince contrincantes - habiendo cumplido antes con una serie de "requisitos" para retarles - que el jugador debe derrotar uno a la vez, desde el 15 hasta el 1, para desbloquear partes, pistas y autos. En esencia es una aventura más fiel que Underground a la saga de películas Rápido y Furioso, ya que el ya fallecido actor Paul Walker fue el consultor creativo de este juego. Se tienen nuevos modos de juego, siendo en total ocho: circuit, sprint, cabinas de peaje, fotos de radar, escapatoria, eliminación, máxima velocidad (la cual se corre a través de un sprint, la diferencia se basa en que se suman los valores de las velocidades a tiempo real con unos radares situados en el Sprint, y el que llega a la meta con mayor velocidad sumada es el ganador). Otros modos no se incluyeron en la versión completa, como: mejor ruta de escapatoria. Se desarrolla en cuatro zonas distintas, con efectos climatológicos en tiempo real y ambiente envolvente. No se corre de noche, sino entre el amanecer, el mediodía y la puesta de sol. Se ofrecen alrededor de 36 coches, en particular deportivos y turismos asiáticos, estadounidenses y europeos. Además otra incorporación que lo diferencia de los Need for Speed anteriores fue la capacidad de derribar construcciones para escapar de la policía llamadas "pausas de persecución". Una edición especial del juego, conocida como "Black Edition" fue lanzada, presentando carreras adicionales y más desafíos. También se incluían dos nuevos coches (bonus), un coche especial tunning BMW M3 GTR y un Chevrolet Cobalt. Además se presenta en la edición un DVD con detrás de escenas. Las dos versiones están disponibles paraPlayStation 2, Xbox y PC. Solo la versión estándar de Most Wanted está disponible para GameCube y Xbox 360 ("Black Edition" no fue producida para esas plataformas). ParaPSP el puerto de Most Wanted es Need for Speed: Most Wanted: 5-1-0. Need for Speed: Carbon (2006)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Carbon La décima edición de la saga Need For Speed, salió a la venta el 1 de noviembre del 2006, es también conocido como Need for Speed Χ: Carbono. Regresa a las carreras de noche, así como a la selección variada de coches de Most Wanted. La trama de Carbon consiste en formar un equipo, en donde cada miembro de la cuadrilla tienen diferentes habilidades, que el jugador puede escoger antes, durante o después de la carrera. Una característica del juego son las mejoras notorias en los gráficos, nuevos autos. También tiene un nuevo tipo de tuning: el "Autosculpt", que consiste en poder modificar a gusto del usuario piezas de la carrocería tales como parachoques, faldones, capó, alerón, tomas de aire de techo, llantas e incluso rebajar techo en los vehículos tipo Muscle. "Autosculpt" también permite, aparte de modificar los elementos de la carrocería, personalizar a la medida del usuario la posición, rotación, escala, sesgo y color de vinilos, a partir de unos predeterminados. Algo notorio fue la eliminación del modo "Carreras de obstáculos", pero para ello se introdujo un nuevo modo: "Canyon Duel" (Duelo en el Cañón). Este consiste en competir bajando una montaña haciendo un trabajo de acoso al jefe en dos carreras empezando en segundo lugar y la segunda carrera en primer lugar consigiendo puntos y si hace el jefe un trabajo de acoso mejor que tu en la segunda carrera pierdes pero no debes caerte por ningún precipicio y si pasas al jefe durante 10 segundos ganas automáticamente sin hacer la segunda carrera. En esta versión, los vehículos están clasificados con el siguiente criterio: Muscle, "muscle cars" americanos genuinos, tales como el Ford Mustang GT, Chevrolet Camaro SS,Plymouth Hemi Cuda, Dodge Challenger R/T, etc. Estos autos poseen una gran aceleración, pero su manejo es difícil. Exotic, coches de alta gama como el Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, Lamborghini Murciélago, Aston Martin DB9, Porsche Carrera GT, etc.; estos coches tienen la rapidez de un "Muscle" y la manejabilidad de un "Tuner". Tuner, coches mayormente japoneses como los son el Mitsubishi Eclipse GT, Nissan Skyline GT-R, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX, Mazda RX-8, Mazda RX-7, etc.; estos coches se manejan más fácil, pero poseen menor velocidad de punta. Este juego fue declarado como videojuego oficial de la película Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift, por su toque nocturno y los derrapes. En un principio el juego fue lanzado solo para PC. Sin embargo luego fue lanzado para MacDVD, Xbox, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Wii, Game Cube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS. Incluso se lanzó para Móvil, en donde el puerto era Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City, que fue producido por Rovio. Need for Speed: ProStreet (2007)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: ProStreet También conocido como Need for Speed ΧI: Pro Street. El juego fue lanzado el 14 de noviembre de 2007, once días después de la versión demo. Pro Street consiste en ser el mejor corredor de coches del mundo. Incluye un nuevo sistema que refleja daños totales o parciales en el coche, causados por choques de distinta intensidad o vuelcos. Los cuáles deben ser reparados con el dinero ganado en las competiciones, o cupones también ganados en las competiciones. También cuenta con mejoras en la conducción de contrincantes, ya que es mucho más real que las versiones anteriores (ya que consistían en competidores arcade). Una de las características notorias del juego es que el nitro no es recargable, por lo que solo se tiene una determinada cantidad de "tubos", que pueden ser utilizados completos una vez. Además, en ProStreet, la tecnología "Autosculpt" (que consiste en crear diferentes partes del coche al gusto) tiene un impacto real en el rendimiento de coche. Por ello, después del diseño del coche, se puede comprobar la aerodinámica de esas mejoras, dentro del túnel de viento.No siempre es aconsejable modificar el coche mucho ya que si por ejemplo se eleva mucho el alerón se pierde aerodinámica y se reduce la velocidad máxima.Otra característica es que podemos poner un vinilo en un lado del coche y otro distinto en el lado opuesto, también podemos colocar llantas diferentes delante y atrás, o seleccionar o crear el color para cualquier pieza del coche. A diferencia de otros Need for Speed, ProStreet lleva al competidor a los lugares reales más representativos del mundo, la autopista de Tokyo–Shuto, el desierto de Nevada y las autopistas alemanas. Todas estas localizaciones se han recreado con un detalle exquisito, al igual que los modelos gráficos de los coches, que este año están especialmente detallados, y que veremos cómo sufren miles de arañazos. Por último, el soundtrack del juego va acorde con la velocidad y la intensidad de la competición de Pro Street. Además ha sido añadido el embrague al mando, así si escoges "embrague manual" tendrás que pulsar el embrague mientras cambias de marcha o solo conseguirás subir las revoluciones del motor. También han sido añadidas unas flechas en el suelo que por sus direcciones y sus colores te indicarán en que dirección y a que velocidad deberás tomar las curvas. El juego está disponible para Play Station 2, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP, Wii, PC y móviles. Apto también para teléfonos móviles DG4/3. Need for Speed Undercover (2008)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Undercover Need for Speed Undercover es la XII entrega de la saga. Este juego fue lanzado el 18 de noviembre en América y el 21 del mismo mes en Europa. El juego consiste en correr carreras de autos. El juego se desarrolla en la ciudad Tri City, donde trabajarás con la policía para desbaratar los secretos que hay tras una serie de robos de vehículos. Para ello deberás infiltrarte en una serie de carreras clandestinas en esta ciudad para llegar con el líder de un grupo delictivo, con la ayuda de Chase Linh (Maggie Q), agente del departamento de policía de Tri City, quien te guiará a lo largo de tu investigación para descubrir la verdad sobre el caso. El modo Historia tiene un desarrollo al estilo cinematográfico, contando con actores reales en cada uno de los cinemas. En Undercover toma sorpresa en las mejoras y en el modo del juego, aún sin borrar el sello que caracteriza a la saga Need For Speed. Se ha mejorado el manejo haciéndolo más útil tanto en las carreras como en las persecuciones, el daño que se refleja durante tu trayecto, la cinematografía real con actores, e incluso el juego en modo en línea, en el cual puedes ser corredor o policía. La gama de coches es de lo más selecto en esta versión, desde el Porsche GT2, Chevrolet Camaro Concept, Nissan GT-R (patrulla), hasta el coche de calle más rápido del mundo, el Bugatti Veyron, pasando por el ya clásico en la saga Mazda RX-7, Toyota Supra, BMW M3 entre otros. La protagonista de este título es Maggie Q, ex modelo y actriz norteamericana de origen chino, que ha destacado en varias películas, como ¨una pareja explosiva 2¨, ¨Misión imposible 3¨, "Die Hard 4.0", Balls of Fury, ¨Deception¨ y la más reciente serie "Nikita". El coche protagonista es el Porsche GT2, un coche reconocido por su potencia y elegancia, donde en esta ocasión su imagen fue especialmente diseñado por Angelo Borrillo, uno de los 4 mejores diseñadores conceptuales del automovilismo en conjunto con el equipo de SPEEDHUNTERS.COM, el resultado final se aprecia en el tráiler y la portada del juego. El juego se encuentra disponible para PC y las consolas Xbox 360, PLAYSTATION® 3, PlayStation® 2, Wii™, PSP® (Playstation® Portable), Nintendo DS™, PC-DVD, iPhone(2G Y 3G), iPod touch(1G y 2G) y PlayBook (Tablet BlackBerry). Tercera eraeditar Need for Speed Shift (2009)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Shift Need for Speed: Shift es la decimotercera entrega de la serie publicada por Electronic Arts. Está desarrollado por Slightly Mad Studios. Se centra menos en el estilo arcade de ediciones anteriores y más en la simulación de la experiencia y el conductor está siendo descrito como un juego de carreras construido por corredores para corredores. A la hora de sentir un videojuego como simulación hay que aunar una serie de elementos de forma hábil para conseguir una unidad, un todo que esté a la altura y que transmita la realidad y la veracidad de un vehículo de la mejor forma posible. Esto es precisamente lo que trata de hacer Shift, y para ello incluye con habilidad la cámara, el sentido del peso, unas colisiones muy cuidadas y una maniobrabilidad mucho más depurada que en episodios anteriores. Por si fuera poco uno de los mejores aspectos del videojuego es su espectacular forma estética de recrear las colisiones. Al chocar, la cámara se sacude con inusitada violencia, nuestra visión se vuelve borrosa, y parecemos ver un cegador fogonazo de luz blanca ante nuestros ojos. Se trata de desorientar al usuario y de hacerle compartir con el piloto la sensación de extravío que se produce tras una colisión de cierta magnitud. La cámara y su presencia es una constante en Shift, y lejos de tratar de hacernos olvidar que estamos viendo todo a través de los ojos de una perspectiva, en Electronic Arts tratan de sacar en todo momento partido de ella con un empleo muy poderoso. Al acelerar bruscamente, por ejemplo, la visión parece empujarnos hacia atrás de una forma muy notoria, y si frenamos el efecto es precisamente el contrario. El juego se encuentra disponible para Compatibles PC y las consolas Xbox 360, PLAYSTATION® 3, PSP®, PC-DVD, IPod Touch, IPhone y Teléfonos Android. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit es la decimocuarta entrega de la serie. fue publicado en 2010 y desarrollado por Criterion Games y publicado por Electronic Arts para PlayStation 3,Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Wii y iPhone.3 4 También hay una versión para Wii, desarrollada por Exient. El juego ha sido descrito como una «revolucionaria» adición de la saga Need for Speed. Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed (2011)editar Artículo principal: Shift 2: Unleashed La continuación del primer Shift, Unleashed, es uno de los mejores simuladores del mercado, gracias a su innovadora cámara desde el piloto ya introducida en su antecesor, aunque en este juego se introdujeron muchas mejoras tales como la inclusión de autolog creado por criterion games para hot pursuit, un sistema que te mantiene conectado a tu red de amigos de need for speed y a su vez te da recomendaciones, entre otras muchas cosas. Need for Speed: The Run (2011)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: The Run Fue lanzado el 15 de noviembre en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica y el 18 de noviembre en Europa para PC, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii y Nintendo 3DS. Esta edición de Need For Speed tiene un argumento más sólido a comparación de las entregas anteriores, en un mundo de carreras ilegales y de alto riesgo, además de que esta vez el jugador podrá ver al personaje, adicionalmente, los vídeos esta vez son hechos usando el motor gráfico del juego (sin contar con elementos "Live Action" como en Carbono, Undercover). En la pre-venta hubo una edición limitada donde nos incluian eventos similares a ediciones anteriores de Need For Speed, tales como los vehículos especiales similares a los usados por Razor (Ford Mustang Boss 302) y por el jugador (BMW M3 GTR) en Need for Speed: Most Wanted. También incluye retos de Need for Speed: Carbon (en este caso, son duelos de Canyon) así como los vehículos del sargento (ahora cazarecompensas) Cross (Chevrolet Corvette Z06) y de Darius (Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro). Alcanzando un numero de ventas de 25,01 millones de ventas en todo el mundo. Cuarta eraeditar Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Most Wanted (videojuego de 2012) Fue desarrollado en colaboración con Criterion Games, al igual que el Need for Speed Hot Pursuit. Fue publicado el 31 de octubre del 2012 para PC, PS3 y Xbox 360. El nombre de la ciudad donde se desarrolla la historia es Fairhaven City,5 con ciertas similitudes a la ciudad de Rockport. El catálogo de coches será muy variado, algunos de ellos son el Caterham Superlight R500, Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, Porsche 918 Spyder, Dodge Viper 2013, Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, BMW M3 Coupe, Ford F-150 Raptor, entre otros, la única desventaja es que hay que buscarlos, en metáfora, hay que tener ojo de halcón. La colección se expande si descargas los packs de DLC Ultimate Speed y el Deluxe Bundle, el cual consiste en 3 paquetes: * Movie Legends: este incluye autos de películas famosas, entre ellos el Aston Martin DB5, junto al DBS (ambos salidos de las películas del agente 007). El Charger 1970 de Toretto en Fast and Furious, el Shelby GT 500 que apareció en el remake de 60 Segundos (este también tiene evento de Most Wanted), entre otros. * NFS Heroes: este consta de cinco vehículos famosos de Need for Speed, algunos son el BMW M3 GTR que le gana Razor al jugador en Need for Speed Most Wanted(edición del 2005), el Nissan 350Z de Underground 2, el Nissan Skyline GT-R del Underground, etc. * Terminal Velocity: este es el más pesado de los tres, pues incluye una expansión del mapa de Fairhaven, el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hughes, al igual que cinco coches más. La edición limitada de este juego incluye el Maserati Gran Turismo MC Stradale y el nuevo Porsche 911 en color negro. Además cuenta con el nuevo Autolog 2.0 y con multijugador en línea con hasta 12 jugadores. Una de las nuevas funciones del multijugador es el mundo abierto: si no se está en carrera, no se tiene que esperar a que inicie el siguiente juego, aquí se te da la oportunidad de explorar la ciudad en lo que llegas al punto de encuentro. Los coches aquí no se encuentran, se desbloquean en función de los SpeedPoints. Need for Speed: Rivals (2013)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed: Rivals Need for Speed: Rivals es la decimoséptima entrega de la serie, EA lo anunció el 23 de mayo de 2013, el juego fue lanzado el 19 de noviembre de 2013. Se erradicó la separación del modo de un jugador y multijugador. Need for Speed: Rivals estaba disponible en preventa para Xbox One, PS4, Xbox 360, PS3 y PC.6 Quinta eraeditar Need for Speed (2015)editar El trailer oficialmente salió el 21 de mayo del 2015, anunciándose para las consolas Play Station 4 , Xbox One y PC (En este caso se tienen altas probabilidades de que se necesite hardware potente , dado el cambio de generacion). Otras versioneseditar Además de las versiones mencionadas antes, existen nuevas versiones que han sido lanzadas para diferentes videoconsolas y equipos. Entre las versiones más conocidas están: * Need for Speed: Underground Rivals: publicado para PSP. * Need for Speed: Most Wanted: 5-1-0: publicado para PSP. * Need for Speed: Most Wanted: Black Edition: publicado para PS2, Xbox y PC. * Need for Speed: Most Wanted: publicado para Android (2012). * 'Need for Speed Carbono: Own the City'': publicado para PSP, Nintendo DS y Nintendo Gameboy Advance.'' * ''Need for Speed Carbono: Collector's Edition: publicado para PS2, Xbox360 y PC (2006).'' * Need for Speed: Undercover: publicado para PSP, PC, Xbox 360, iPod Touch (1G, 2G, 3G, 4G) e iPhone (2G, 3G, 3GS, 4) (2007). * Need for Speed: Shift: publicado para PS3, iPod touch (1G, 2G, 3G), iPhone (2G, 3G, 3GS, 4) Xbox360, PC, PSP, Nokia y Android (2009). * Need for Speed: Nitro: publicado para Wii y DS (2009). * Need for Speed: World: publicado para PC (2010). * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit: publicado para Android.* Need for Speed: Nitro X: publicado para Nintendo DSi, disponible por 800 puntos en la Tienda Virtual (también compatible con 3DS). Popularidadeditar La gigantesca popularidad del juego también repercutió en sus usuarios ya que el juego también difundió y publicitó el tuning en los vehículos, pero igualmente es criticado ya que según dicen algunos expertos «incita las carreras ilegales o picadas».[cita requerida] Así mismo ha considerado a muchos vehículos (sobre todo los de sus protagonistas y antagonistas) de cierto culto, sobre todo con el BMW M3 GTR E46 del Jugador y elChevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 del sargento Cross. Películaseditar Need for Speed: La película (2014)editar Artículo principal: Need for Speed (película) Need for Speed: La película es la primera película realizada por DreamWorks Pictures y adaptación de la popular saga de los videojuegos Need for Speed por Electronic Arts, dirigida por Scott Waugh y producida y co-distribuida por John Gatins y George Nolfi. Es protagonizada por el actor de la ex-serie Breaking Bad, Aaron Paul. Referenciaseditar # Volver arriba↑ |Need for Speed llega a la gran pantalla| http://www.elmundo.es/cultura/2014/03/26/5332b3d322601dbd148b4571.html # ↑ Saltar a:a''' b'' ''c d «Need for Speed. Historia». Consultado el 10 de abril de 2008. (en inglés) # Volver arriba↑ Michael (15 de junio de 2010). «Tweet regarding PC version». Electronic Arts (vía Twitter). Consultado el 15 de mayo de 2010. «Yup, there will be a PC version». # Volver arriba↑ EAMobile. «iTunes confirms NFS: HP for iPhone». EAMobile. Consultado el 12 de octubre de 2010. «iTunes; under “Coming Soon”». # Volver arriba↑ http://www.needforspeed.com/news/blog/fairhaven-city-built-race-chase-and-explore # Volver arriba↑ «Need for Speed: Rivals, plataformas para Xbox One, PS4 a finales de este año, PC y consolas de actual generación el 19 de nov.». Consultado el 23 de mayo de 2013. (en inglés) Enlaces externoseditar * Sitio web oficial de Need for Speed * Need for Speed en Open Directory Project. * Descarga alternativa de Need for Speed: Most Wanted en español * Descarga alternativa de Need for Speed: Underground 2 en español